Feliz cumpleaños Luna
by noed318
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Luna y despues de unos sucesos algo extraños, se encuantra en su fiesta con ese chico de ojos azul electrico, que aparece en sus sueños y la enloquece, y despues de tanto tiempo definitivamente se deja llevar... ¿sera real u otro de sus tantos sueños?


Esta historia surgió para un concurso en wattpad, originalmente era "SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE CUMPLEAÑOS"... y bueno aquí matando el tiempo la transforme un poco y la convertí en un fan fic de esta pareja que adoro, Theo y Luna.

Espero les guste.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUNA**

"Bien, aquí estoy… ¿alguien que me diga donde rayos estoy?"

Hacía ya un buen rato que Luna caminaba en aquel lugar, no sabía dónde estaba y no había visto a nadie por allí.

El camino estaba hecho de unas extrañas piedras de colores… todo el lugar lucia muy extraño, el pasto de cerca parecían bastones súper desarrollados, pero de lejos le recordaban a las granas con las que decoraban sus tortas de niña; las nubes, en ese cielo azul, eran unas rosas y otras celestes, los arboles eran de extraños colores, más bien parecían bastones de caramelo y Luna podía jurar que esas "hojas" eran gomitas de colores… todo el lugar olía a dulcería, y la rubia se sentía verdaderamente tentada de probar alguna de esas cosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, por alguna razón recordó aquel viejo cuento que su madre le leía de niña, y sus ojos buscaron cuidadosamente, una casita de jengibre o alguna anciana extraña… pero nada, seguía sin haber nada que tuviera vida cerca de ella.

Siguió caminando durante un buen rato por ese camino, pero todo parecía igual y pensó "el paisaje se repite como en los dibujos animados o bien algo sucede y no estoy avanzando nada" eso no podía ser posible y sin más decidió que era hora de cambiar de camino, subió al pasto, sintió el crujir de las granas bajo sus pies y se acercó a un árbol, definitivamente estaban hechos de caramelo y gomitas, paso unos cuantos árboles y se encontró con un camino de bloques marrones, esa forma la hizo pensar al instante en chocolate y ya no lo resistió, se agacho y levanto una de las piedritas del borde del camino, la olfateo y olía a chocolate… con cuidado la probo y definitivamente era chocolate, tomo varias piedras más y comenzó a seguir aquel camino mientras comía.

Después de unos minutos caminando, se detuvo, no sabía si creer lo que veía o no… pero considerando el lugar donde estaba ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible? Había una personita, a un lado del camino juntando trozos de chocolate, no era más alto que las rodillas de Luna, y vestía de una forma algo extraña, galera negra, saco color ciruela y pantalones verde botella… la mente de Luna divago un momento "¿es un Oompa Loompa o Willy Wonka?... ¿Qué más da lo que sea? Es un ser con vida"

-hola… disculpa… ¿puedes decirme dónde estoy?- la personita se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, miro de reojo hacia Luna y comenzó a correr por el pasto.

Luna estaba realmente sorprendida, en ese pequeño momento en que vio su cara, tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un color imposible de olvidar, para cualquiera, pero por lo visto no para Luna... tenía muchas preguntas, pero todo, lo que hizo fue correr detrás de él, era el único ser vivo que había encontrado en tantas horas y estaba decidida a no perderlo. La personita desapareció detrás de un árbol de chocolate y galletas, cuando Luna bordeo el árbol de repente se encontró cayendo por un enorme agujero, que parecía no tener fin.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Lo juro si aparece un conejo blanco con un reloj de bolsillo no respondo de mi- dijo como una amenaza, valla uno a saber a quién, allí no había nadie que la escuchara… si había algo que le molestaba era no tener respuestas, y por ahora solo sabía que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

Después de un rato de estar cayendo sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba suavemente sobre ¿Arena? Miro a su alrededor y, sí estaba en un desierto, a unos pocos metros vio un árbol, se levantó y sacudió su ropa, comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol cuando una vocecita la hizo detenerse en seco.

-por favor… ¡Dibújame un cordero!- Luna se giró lentamente, en su mente ya se estaba formando una imagen, que sería la misma que ahora estaba frente a ella, de no ser que este principito tenía el cabello completamente negro y los ojos más azules de lo que imaginaba, pero el resto coincidía con aquel principito que el mundo conoció por las palabras de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

-no… no tengo con que…- las palabras salieron de Luna casi en un susurro y el niño solo la miro como si no comprendiera lo que le decía.

-por favor… ¡Dibújame un cordero!- Bien, conocía la historia, el niño podía ser insistente y difícilmente respondería alguna pregunta, por lo que Luna solo lo miro con la esperanza de que le dijera algo más, quizás algo que la ayudara, pero después de unos segundos aquel niño solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando… y de repente ya no estaba.

Luna vio desaparecer al niño, como si fuera un espejismo.

-en verdad sucede algo extraño aquí... no puedo creer que me suceda algo así de raro el día de mi cumpleaños…

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? Eso es fantástico, será el primero que celebremos en mucho tiempo- la voz sobresalto a Luna quien se giró rápidamente y ante ella ya no había desierto, sino un bosque con un camino que se divide en dos direcciones y entre estas había un enorme árbol, donde flotaba la cabeza de, un pelirrojo gato de Cheshire, esto sorprendió a la rubia, pero simplemente decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Minino de Cheshire… ¿quieres decirme, por favor dónde estoy?

-en el camino, eso es más que obvio- Luna suspiro, esto no iba a terminar bien, los ojos de la rubia se centraron en los del gato, cuando de repente apareció otra cabeza, idéntica, a un lado de la que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas donde estas cuando solo quieres salir?- pregunto la nueva cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

-bien… ¿por dónde salgo?

-solo sigue el camino- dijeron ambos al unísono y sin más desaparecieron, antes de que Luna pudiera replicar.

-pero ¿Cuál camino?... rayos- volvía a estar sola y ahora tenía que escoger un camino para seguir, miro hacia ambos lados y se veían muy similares, por lo que decidió hacer un "de tín Marín" para decidir, apuntando hacia un camino y luego al otro, recito mentalmente la frase, y su dedo termino apuntando hacia el camino de la derecha, el cual al instante comenzó a recorrer con paso firme. Mientras caminaba pensó "es un sueño… si eso es… ¿Cómo despierto de un sueño?"

-un pellizco tendría que bastar- dijo para sí misma mientras se pellizcaba el brazo izquierdo bastante fuerte… un "AUCH" salió de sus labios, miro alrededor pero seguía en el mismo lugar, escucho el batir de unas alas y sus ojos grises se encontraron con un cuervo que se posaba en un árbol, muy cerca de ella… él animal la miro inclinando la cabeza, a Luna le dio un escalofrío y decidió ignorar al ave. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Nunca más.

Luna giro lentamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba el cuervo… el ave seguía en el mismo lugar mirándola, pero ya no estaba solo, ahora había dos cuervos más… los tres la miraban y de repente todos comenzaron a gritar "nunca más, nunca más, nunca más" levantaron vuelo y comenzaron a acercarse a la rubia, sin dejar de gritar y graznar. El menudito cuerpo de Luna estaba petrificado, su mente le gritaba que corriera y se alejara lo más rápido posible, pero su cuerpo no respondía, de repente vio que más cuervos se acercaban, y lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar mientras esos pájaros la sujetaban y comenzaban a levantar vuelo llevándola con ellos. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse, seguía sin poder moverse, vio los arboles bajo ella y unos pocos minutos después estaban sobre un sembradío. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia que aquellas aves la habían secuestrado, lo único que sabía eran que de un momento a otro se iba a quedar sorda por el griterío y graznidos de esos cuervos. De repente sintió que caía, podía mover su cuerpo, las aves ya no estaban sujetándola, y ahora iba en caída libre hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Sintió el golpe, pero había sido más suave de lo que esperaba, se sentía como pasto, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una parva de heno suspiro y agradeció seguir con vida.

-¿se encuentra bien?- la voz algo agitada de un hombre llamo su atención y al ver hacia dónde provenía la voz se encontró con un pelirrojo con pecas y ojos celestes, de aspecto desaliñado, con barba de varios días, y ropa evidentemente chica para su cuerpo, desmontando de un burro.

-acaba de caer del cielo… ¿Cómo crees que puede estar bien Sancho?- dijo un hombre flaco y alto, que montaba un caballo, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello lucia algo revuelto, se notaba una cicatriz en su frente, usaba bigote y barba. Luna no necesitaba presentación alguna conocía muy bien esas dos figuras, eran sus amigos Harry y Ron, ¿pero porque vestían como Don Quijote y Sancho Panza?

Sancho, o mejor dicho Ron, se acercó y ayudo a Luna a levantarse.

-gracias, y sí estoy bien- dijo Luna mirando a los dos muchachos, y se sintió extraña al notar sus miradas, era como si ella fuera la cosa más extraña que hubieran visto, la rubia bajo la cabeza y se inspecciono llevaba una remera azul no muy ajustada, unos shorts negros y unas chatitas también negras... ¡si vamos al caso ellos lucen mucho más extraños que yo! pensó la rubia.

-mi estimada señora… ¿segura que se encuentra bien? ¿Le sucedió algo a sus ropas?- la voz de Harry/Don Quijote sonó muy amable y su sonrisa fue tan amable como siempre. No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione, quien le había recomendado aquel libro alguna vez, y también recordó haber asociado a Harry y Ron con aquellos personajes, lo que, inevitablemente, la hizo sonreír.

-mi señor, gracias por preocuparse, pero si estoy bien y en cuanto a mis ropas son normales en el lugar de donde vengo- respondió siguiéndoles la corriente.

-disculpe señora, pero no es normal aquí así como tampoco lo es que las personas caigan del cielo…

-Sancho… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una dama?- dijo Harry/Don Quijote mirando ceñudo a su escudero, antes de volverse hacia la rubia –discúlpelo mi señora… pero ¿Qué modales los míos? No me he presentado, Don Quijote de la mancha, a su servicio, y este es mi fiel escudero Sancho… ¿podemos llevarla a algún lugar?

Luna dudo por un momento y luego accedió, en verdad no le importaba demasiado hacia dónde ir, pues ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Harry/Don Quijote le hizo lugar para que montara detrás de él en Rocinante. El camino fue largo y los dos muchachos fueron contándole sus aventuras y sobre la hermosura de Dulcinea, quien calzaba a la perfección con la descripción de su amiga Ginny. Luna no quería ser desagradecida, pero en verdad ya se estaba cansando de escucharlos, así que en cuanto vio un camino que se desviaba les pidió que la dejaran allí, cosa que los muchachos hicieron a regañadientes.

El camino era de tierra y estaba bordeado por árboles, después de caminar unos cuantos metros el paisaje cambio completamente, a lo lejos podía ver unas cuantas casas inmersas en una atmosfera de sopor y ensoñación, al acercarse más pudo leer un cartel en el apenas se podían leer las palabras "Sleepy Hollow". Luna conocía la leyenda, y después de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento en ese lugar, decidió que lo mejor sería no arriesgarse a entrar allí, en verdad no quería encontrarse con un jinete sin cabeza, por lo que siguió el camino que se alejaba de ese pueblo.

Aquel nuevo camino la llevo por un bosque, en un principio algo tenebroso, pero a medida que se adentraba en él se iba haciendo cada vez más mágico, la luz había cambiado, las mariposas comenzaron a invadir el ambiente y las cosas a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más grandes… decidió no darle importancia a todo eso… de repente comenzó a escuchar música, que le era familiar, y sin más comenzó a seguirla, se metió entre unas flores que ya le daban a la cintura, la música se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, conocía esa canción…

Las flores y demás volvían a tener su tamaño normal y ahora Luna estaba a la orilla de un enorme ¿rio?, y a unos pocos metros los vio, ellos cantaban, claro que conocía esa canción, conocía todas sus canciones, cuatro hombres vestidos de muchos colores, a punto de subir a un submarino amarillo, pero se detuvieron al verla.

-HOLAAAA- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-qué bueno que llegaste Luna ya nos íbamos sin ti- dijo ¿Paul? mirando su reloj. La rubia apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, menos a lo que acababa de escuchar... ¿ese era Neville?

-¿perdón?

-estas perdonada… ahora vamos que no nos van a esperar toda la vida- dijo John acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo, la rubia se quedó helada, no podía ser era él.

-¿Qué?... pero… yo…- no le dieron tiempo ni a terminar lo que iba a decir, la habían rodeado y la empezaron a empujar hacia el submarino… y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa ya estaba dentro de la mítica nave, que en algún momento los había transportado hacia un mundo realmente psicodélico.

El interior del submarino era enorme y ni bien cerraron la puerta, la nave ya estaba andando.

-¿Cómo es eso de que me esperaban?- pregunto la rubia mirando a los cuatro hombres frente a ella...eran Neville, Seamus, Blaise y... él.

-claro, tenemos que llevarte a la fiesta- dijo Neville/Paul acercándose a unos monitores.

-¿fiesta?

-si… aunque debía ser una sorpresa- dijo John dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Neville/Paul, quien solo se quejó con un AUCH.

Luna no podía dejar de verlos, sobre todo a él, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, esto era realmente bueno… suspiro mientras los cuatro se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué dirección debían tomar. El aroma a dulces seguía en el ambiente, y Luna no sabía si se le había pegado o que… no podía ser que aquel submarino oliera así… ¿o sí?... y de repente un súbito golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, todo el lugar temblaba, las luces se prendían y apagaban, una sirena comenzó a sonar, y devuelta otro golpe.

-AHHH NOS ENCONTRO!- grito Seamus/Ringo, mientras los cuatro corrían en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Quién nos encontró?- pregunto la rubia sujetando a Blaise/George por los hombros.

-LA BALLENA BLANCA…

-¿QUÉ BALLENA…

-MOBY DICK!- gritaron los cuatro al unísono, mientras se apretujaban abrazando a Luna.

Se escuchó el crujido del metal y todo a su alrededor comenzó a aplastarse, comenzaron a verse los dientes del animal que se abrían paso a través del metal, el agua empezó a entrar muy rápido, el ruido era ensordecedor y a este se sumaban los gritos de los cuatro muchachos y de una aterrada Luna...

La mente a Luna se atiborro de recuerdos e ideas, todo lo que había hecho y sobre todo aquello que no se atrevió a hacer, sus ojos buscaron aquellos ojos azul eléctrico que la enloquecían desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, pues siempre pensó que él nunca se fijaría en ella, siempre la trato muy bien... igual que a todos los que se relacionaban con sus amigos... sus ojos solo se fijaron en los de él y no pudo decir nada.

El submarino ya estaba casi todo aplastado y el agua ya casi los tapaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Luna, "no puede pasarme esto en mi cumpleaños... no con él delante mío" pensó… el agua la cubrió totalmente, sintió que perdía la conciencia y lo último que escucho fue un golpe.

…

Golpe…

Golpe…

Golpe…

¿Por qué no cesaban los golpes?

Golpe… y de repente dolor en todo su cuerpo… abrió lentamente los ojos y vio manchas de colores brillantes, parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró un poco.

Estaba en el piso, que por alguna razón estaba cubierto de envoltorios de dulces, se levantó lentamente, mirando cada detalle a su alrededor… su departamento lucía un tanto desordenado como de costumbre, con la diferencia de que el piso de la sala estaba casi totalmente cubierto por envoltorios de golosinas, la mesita estaba literalmente perdida debajo de caramelos, chocolates, porciones de pastel, botellas y libros… todo reposando en un extraño equilibrio, el sillón individual estaba cubierto de papeles de regalos, unas carteras, algo de ropa, algunos libros más y una enorme caja que todavía contenía algunos chocolates y caramelos, su computadora estaba sobre la mesa, todavía encendida y reproduciendo "All you need is love"

-fue un sueño… demasiado raro... prefiero los sueños húmedos con Theo.

Golpe… miro hacia la puerta y al instante busco el reloj en la pared, ya eran más de las once de la noche, y sabia quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se incorporó y sacudió los envoltorios de caramelos que se le habían pegado al caer al suelo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus cuatro amigas que la miraban entre enojadas y risueñas, Hermione vestida como una versión femenina de Willy Wonka, Ginny como la mujer maravilla, Hannah era una bruja sexi, y Pansy era el conejo de Alicia, más que sexi, que la miraba algo seria mostrándole el reloj de bolsillo.

-no pensé que te iba a decir, de verdad "SE NOS HACE TARDE"- dijo Pansy en un tono chillón, que hizo que todas soltaran una carcajada.

-no lo puedo creer todavía no estas lista- dijo Hermione mientras las cuatro entraba al departamento.

-perdón, perdón… demasiados dulces, creo que me dormí en el sillón.

-Luna nos fuimos hace tres horas y estabas tirada en el sillón- dijo Ginny entre risas.

-bueno, quince minutos y estoy lista- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Claaarooo… le avisamos a los demás que vamos a llegar más tarde…- fue lo último que escucho Luna antes de cerrar la puerta.

La rubia suspiro mientras se metía bajo la ducha, si había sido un sueño, bastante extraño, seguramente culpa de todos los dulces que habían comido esa tarde. Esa fue la ducha más rápida que la chica había tomado en su vida, realmente era tarde, todavía se tenía que vestir y seguro ya la estaban esperando en el boliche donde sería su fiesta.

Después de casi media hora entre ducha, vestido, peinado y maquillaje, cosas en las que ayudaron sus amigas, ya estaba lista una versión femenina del sombrerero loco, le gustaba mucho, lo que le daba pie a muchos para decir que era porque ella estaba igual de loca que él, pero eso no le importaba.

Las cinco subieron al auto de Hannah y en aproximadamente quince minutos ya estaban en el boliche donde sería su fiesta. El enorme hombre en la puerta las miro con una sonrisa y pregunto.

-¿contraseña?

-"Comienza por el comienzo y cuando termines de hablar te callas ¿eh?"- dijeron las cinco al unísono y el hombre les abrió la puerta permitiéndoles el paso.

La música sonaba bastante fuerte en el lugar y había muchísima gente disfrazada allí, lo que sorprendió a Luna, no pensó que tantos de sus amigos se animarían a ir disfrazados, y de un momento a otro se vio rodeada de personas que la saludaban y felicitaban, estaban Doroti y el espantapájaros, Alicia, unas cuantas brujas, algunos piratas, un saquito de té acompañando a una taza, Don Quijote, Frankestein, algunos superhéroes y los Beatles del submarino amarillo… la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja se amplió, por segunda vez sonreía gracias a eso cuatro hombres, de los que adoraba sus canciones, se acercaron a saludarla y soltó una carcajada al reconocerlos, era igual que en su sueño Blaise, el novio de Pansy era George, Neville, su amigo de toda la vida, y novio de Hannah era Paul, Seamus era Ringo y John, era ese hombre de ojos azul eléctrico que la enloquecía, Theodore Nott… los cuatro la abrazaron y Luna solo sonrió recordando su sueño. Vio a los chicos alejarse y mezclarse entre todos los que bailaban, diviso a sus amigas y se metió bailando entre ellas.

Después de un buen rato bailando, saltando, gritando y tomando lo que llegara a sus manos, la rubia comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, Hermione había desaparecido hacia un rato con Draco, Pansy bailaba con Blaise, Ginny le estaba comiendo la boca a Harry y Neville llego buscando a Hannah para bailar. Así que, al verse sola, sin preocuparse mucho salió al patio interno del lugar.

Había varios bancos en el lugar y unas cuantas personas, ocupadas en lo suyo, se sentó en uno de los bancos que no estaba ocupado, cerró los ojos y trato de despejar un poco su mente, y unos minutos después una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿puedo sentarme?- frente a ella estaba ese pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico, vestía como John Lennon, aunque ahora le faltaba la barba y los lentes, con lo que se veía condenadamente sexi.

-claro… ¿y el resto de tu banda?

-dos se perdieron con sus novias por ahí y Seamus estaba con la otra cumpleañera- dijo sentándose muy cerca de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos -¿y tú porque estás sola?

-bueno, ya sabemos dos están con los Beatles faltantes- dijo desviando la mirada, los ojos de ese chico la ponían nerviosa –Ginny revisando las amígdalas de Harry y Herms con tu platinado amigo- soltó entre risas.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- la voz de Theo sonó algo molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luna mirando de reojo al chico antes de centrarse en el suelo.

-eso…- dijo tomándole el rostro suavemente, y girándolo para que lo vea -¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?…- Luna sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas -siempre me esquivas la mirada- una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Theo –y me gustan mucho tus ojos.

-jajaja… si claro… Nott creo que tú has tomado más que yo- dijo la Rubia soltando un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, verdaderamente se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él le decía algún cumplido.

-Luna…- dijo el morocho elevando la voz, lo que hizo que la chica se detenga en el segundo paso que daba y volviera a mirarlo de reojo mientras mordía su labio inferior, ese tono le recordaba los retos de su padre -¿Por qué siento que todo el tiempo te escapas de mí?- agrego él poniéndose de pie.

-¿yoooo?... pero… como se te ocurre…- la rubia había comenzado a retroceder mientras Theo se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-sí, tuuu…- Luna sintió la pared en su espalda y el cuerpo de Theo que se acercaba cada vez más al suyo –me tienes loco hace tiempo… y por más que lo intento no puedo descifrarte- esas palabras fueron casi un susurro que de no ser porque él estaba tan cerca de ella no lo habría escuchado, las mejillas de Luna estaban más que rojas y todo su ser perdido en esos ojos azul eléctrico, que no se despegaban de ella.

-Theo… tu…- su mente buscaba las palabras, pero estas se acababan de ahogar en esos ojos que la devoraban. El pelinegro apoyo las manos en la pared acorralándola más, mientras acercaba más, si era posible, su cuerpo al de ella.

-¿no te gusto, aunque sea un poquito?- su tono fue casi una súplica mientras pegaba su frente a la de Luna, que ya tenía la respiración bastante agitada… sus ojos se centraron en esos labios tan tentadores que estaban a nada de los suyos, y ya no pudo resistirse más, se olvidó de todo y lo beso, con todas las ganas que tenía acumuladas desde hacía bastante tiempo y él no tardó en responder. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, eran suaves y hábiles, sabían a café y chocolate, sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro, el beso se hacía cada segundo más intenso, la rubia sintió las firmes manos del pelinegro en su cintura y como él la pegaba más a su pelvis, haciéndole evidente su erección, mientras su boca comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, robándole algún que otro gemido… -¿tienes una idea de cómo me pones?- susurro en su oído… la excitación se apodero de Luna, quien con un beso más se rindió al deseo.

-¿nos vamos de aquí?- susurro en el oído de Theo antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo y hacerlo gemir.

Por respuesta el pelinegro sonrió y volvió a besarla antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Luna y tirar de ella en busca de una salida. La rubia apretó el agarre cuando se metieron entre la multitud que bailaba, sintió que alguien intentaba sujetarle la mano libre y al mirar se encontró con los ojos de, Pansy, un conejo muy sorprendido, pero que le sonreía dándole ánimo, Luna solo le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en la espalda de aquel pelinegro que la guiaba entre la multitud y antes de que su mente pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba en un taxi y su boca volvía a apoderarse de esos labios que la enloquecían.

No supo en que momento llegaron, o cuando abrió la puerta, solo sentía una enorme excitación y esas manos que la desnudaban, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Theo y gimió al sentir la erección del muchacho.

La ropa de ambos se perdió en el camino a la habitación. Luna sentía que se derretiría, los besos de Theo dejaban un rastro ardiente sobre su cuerpo ya demasiado excitado y húmedo. Las manos del pelinegro jugaban con sus pezones ya erectos, sintió los labios y la lengua de Theo reemplazar la mano que jugaba con su pezón derecho, para que esta comenzara a bajar por su cuerpo hasta su sexo, que ya se encontraba completamente húmedo, esos dedos comenzaron a moverse recorriendo desde su clítoris a su vagina y lentamente comenzó a introducir los dedos en su vagina. La respiración de la rubia se agitaba cada vez más, le encantaba esa sensación y no podía contener los gemidos. La boca de Theo marco uno de los pechos de la rubia antes de bajar, dejando un surco de besos y medidas por su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo. Luna sintió la lengua del chico dándole golpecitos a su hinchado clítoris, las oleadas de placer inundaban su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros del pelinegro haciéndolo gemir, ese sonido la éxito todavía más, sus manos se enredaron en el corto pelo del muchacho y lo atrajeron hacia su rostro para besarlo salvajemente, era un ir y venir de besos y mordidas, una lucha para ver quien tendría el control.

De alguna forma la rubia termino sobre él, sus sexos se rosaban, y ella repartía besos y mordidas por aquel firme cuerpo, enloqueciendo y robándole gemidos al pelinegro… eso le encantaba. Se movió un poco y rodeo con sus manos la erección del pelinegro, comenzó a mover sus manos lentamente, mientras acercaba su boca, sintió como el cuerpo de Theo se tensó cuando paso su lengua por el glande, cosa que repitió varias veces antes de meterse el miembro en la boca, bueno lo que entraba de él…

-Lu… Luna- la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba ronca y cargada de deseo, la rubia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro, con una sonrisa, sintió aquellas fuertes manos sujetando su cintura… y de repente volvía a estar de espalda en la cama y Theo sobre ella. Él se acercó a su oído y susurro –en verdad quieres volverme loco- la rubia sintió su piel erizarse, y como respuesta clavo sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro y la recorrió marcándola a su paso, obteniendo así otro gemido de Theo, antes de que sujetara sus brazos y la mirara a los ojos -¿en verdad quieres esto?- sus ojos destellaban pasión y deseo… y eso a la rubia le encanto.

-hace demasiado tiempo que te deseo- sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero fueron suficiente para el pelinegro, que sin demora y con cuidado la penetro, deleitándose con las sensaciones y los gemidos de la rubia, pronto sus envestidas fueron cada vez más veloces y fuertes. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos y sus bocas dejaban marcas en sus hombros y cuellos, en un ir y venir incesante… era como su ambos quisieran decirle al mundo que esa persona era de su propiedad.

El orgasmo los golpeo con fuerza, dejando un mar de sensaciones en cada uno, una sonrisa en sus rostros y un cansancio que la rubia no recordaba haber sentido nunca…

…

Golpe…

Golpe…

Devuelta los golpes…

Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, y sintió la molestia de la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, se escuchó otro golpe, su vecino, solo Dios sabía que rayos golpeaba cada domingo, volvió a pensar en su sueño y suspiro con algo de resignación.

-otro sueño… ¿Por qué solo un sueño? maldición- dijo para sí misma levantando un poco la voz, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esos sueños, el hecho de que fueran tan reales en ocasiones le molestaba.

-¿mal sueño?- esa voz la sobresalto y al instante estaba sentada en la cama, sus ojos fueron directo a la puerta de la habitación, y allí estaba, era una visión, músculos marcados, pero no demasiado, llevaba solo un bóxer negro, el pelo totalmente revuelto, pero arrebatadoramente sexi, una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos azul eléctrico que se la seguían devorando, en su cuello se notaban al menos tres moretones, y otros tantos moretones y mordidas en sus hombros, lo que sonrojo a la rubia ¿ella había hecho eso?, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno, la cual dejo sobre la mesita de noche antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlos dulcemente, un beso que hizo creer a la rubia que se derretiría de un momento a otro.

-¿no fue un sueño?- logro susurrar cuando ese bombón libero su boca, y de repente recordó a sus amigas, las había dejado sin decirles nada -las chicas... me van a matar…

-no te preocupes por ellas ¿Quién crees que me animo a ir por ti?- Luna le lanzo una mirada algo incrédula –por cierto, casi lo olvido…Feliz cumpleaños Luna- dijo entre risas antes de volver sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ahora que lo veo terminado, cambien más de lo que esperaba y agregue ese pequeño lemmon… era necesario, en la original esa escena se corta en cuanto llegan a la cama y te deja pidiendo más, así que aquí lo tuve que agregar.

Espero que les guste y, si pueden, dejen algún review.

Saludos Noelia.


End file.
